Beauty of the Breakdown
by Pretenders
Summary: Losing in the Grand Prix doesn't always mean failure. Toad and Toadette. Minor Romance. Independent plot. Mario Kart. Scanned and read twice.


_**Thank-you for noticing this story.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Beauty of the Breakdown<strong>

Losing the Grand Prix came as no surprise for a lonely Toad (not yet). He wiggled his feet, which didn't reach the ground below, over his chair. Sitting still became impossible when adrenaline still ran through your veins, and in Toad's case, every vein in his body still felt ready to race—and win. Toad was no loser when it came to determination. If he had his mind set on one goal, two goals, or even five goals, Toad made certain that he would complete each one of his goals.

But not all goals are meant to be completed, and for Toad, the definition of failure hadn't quite planted itself firmly into his mind. It was the reason the reality of losing the Grand Prix began flooding slowly into his mind. The sensation of heavy hopes being weighed down by a disappointing reality began to touch Toad's mood. The impossible task of sitting still due to adrenaline began to die down, and with no more adrenaline to mask the pain, Toad began to feel the sting of losing.

Not many racers were worthy of standing next to the reigning champion. Mario could have won the race blindfolded and still insist that not a drop of sweat dripped from his forehead. Always being superior made every challenge easy, and always being inferior made every challenge much more of a challenge than it really was. It was futile for an inferior to reach Mario's status.

Just observe Toad at this moment. His shoulders are slumped, his face is clouded with tears and his smile swept away by a frown. Finishing the Grand Prix in second to last is a much better place than last. It didn't mean the feeling that came with eleventh place was any different than twelfth.

Toad pushed himself off the chair and prepared to drive away from the sounds of Mario's celebration when a delicate cry of anger grabbed his ear. Just around the corner of Toad's kart is another kart punched with damage. The pink wheels barely held onto the kart by their screws and the door already separated from its hinges. An angry, blossoming pink Toadette kicked at her kart in fury.

Toad felt the heat of her anger from the corner he watched her from. She caused more damage to her kart than all other racers during the race—combined. The time and effort she put into the design of her kart no longer mattered. Her kart was worthless; a way for her relief was worth it. With a contrary feeling of anger and a sympathetic feeling of failure, Toad made his wobble over to Toadette.

As we know it, the worst that can happen to Toad already had. Confronting this precious Toadette during a crucial moment came with no risk. Toad sensed his bravery and loyalty come forth. A small tap on Toadette's shoulder caught her attention with a jump. She turned her shoulder when she met eyes with another racer who caused her turmoil. But at the beginning of a comforting touch, she found herself succumbing into the breakdown of losing.

He made sure to allow her enough room in his arms. An affectionate hand rubbing her back passed as a sign of friendly comfort. Two racers with ambitions of standing beside their superior only brought on a moment of touching heartiness. Two racers standing beside their equal didn't bring on sadness or anger.

We are familiar with Toad's loyalty. What we aren't familiar with is Toad's comforting touch that can cause even the most fearless Toadette to cry. It only takes equal passion to bring on equal pain. Toad may have never intended to comfort Toadette to start on a friendship and partnership in the next Grand Prix, but what he did intend to accomplish was his secretive goal of hugging a precious pink Toadette.

And when Toad has a goal in mind he makes certain that he completes it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>This story is inspired by, "You and Me" by Lifehouse.<em>**

**_Have a wonderful day and sweet dreams tonight ❤️_**


End file.
